


Rare Pair Drabbles.

by SemeGal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Tsukiken - Freeform, aohina, sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for some of my rare pair drabbles, expect a variety of different pairings. Updates are not planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tsukiken.

Kenma didn’t always like being touched, he wasn’t a fan, for that reason very few were allowed or even able to touch him. He could count on one hand of how many people were allowed to do so.  
Tsukishima, made that list.  
How the middle blocker managed to crawl under his skin, knock down his guards and earn his trust without really meaning to do so was beyond Him. But it happened, and instead of fighting it, like he did at first when he tried pushing Tsukishima away, he accepted it. And wanted to milk it for all it was worth, instead of the negative ideas entering his head about the possible end to everything.

Crawling over the soft sheets, the boy made his way over to the sleeping form of his lover, luckily he was still laying on his back, so Kenma didn’t have to be worried about getting kicked off the bed like he often did when he didn’t sleep on Tsukishima’s chest.  
They had devised that this was a fix to the problem of Tsukishima moving around in his sleep, Kenma was to just, sleep on his chest. The boy slept in a tight ball anyways, it helped him feel safer that way. Regardless, it was an easy way to cuddle as well.

Swinging his thin leg over the other, trying his best not to wake him, Kenma lowered his body onto Tsukishima’s.  
Laying his head down against his chest, Kenma sighed as he stretched his arms up and wrapped them around Tsukishima’s neck, making sure his legs rested on either side of Tsukishima’s thighs.  
It was peaceful this way, and slowly Kenma felt longer, thin arms wrap around his back lazily.

It was peaceful. Lovely. Endearing. Everything he wanted and more. He wouldn’t trade these moments for the world.

~Till Next Time~


	2. Aohina (NSFW)

Considering his size, at first Aone didn’t want to even touch Hinata in such an intimate way. Afraid he would lose control, and end up hurting the boy too much. He knew a little pain was expected, but he didn’t like it, if the male could help it he wouldn’t allow the ginger to be in pain at all.

“Aone~ You’re so big..” Hinata whined, sinking lower onto the male’s cock as his smaller hands were planted flat against Aone's chest, the silver-haired male shivered, the kind of shiver when something feels so good. Like a small tremor shooting through his veins as the tight heat encased him.

It made him so weak, when the boy called out his name, when his face was twisted just like that. When his heat wrapped him tightly. When everything was perfectly in sync, exactly where he wanted it to be.  
Large, pale hands slithered their way up to grip the others hips, Hinata had a habit of slamming himself down onto Aone. While he was sure it felt good, Hinata was also the first to whimper afterwards about the pain in his behind. Even if he assured the worried male he liked said pain, it worried him.

As familiar fingertips wrapped around his soft flesh Hinata opened his eyes, they always shined so brightly. So eager, and full of want and need.

Leaning in further, Hinata pressed his forehead against Aone’s.

 

“Please.. I promise I won’t complain this time, I really love the way it makes me feel.. I-I.. Like remembering it all even when I can’t see you.” The boy’s flush could be compared to rosy color, Hinata smiled softly as he pressed in for a quick peck, lingering softly just to press an even quicker one against the male’s lips.

 

As Hinata pulled away, Aone nodded slowly and released the boy’s hips. As much as he didn’t want to see him in pain, if that’s what Hinata wanted, he wouldn’t deny him of that. After all, watching him enjoy himself was the best part to Aone.  
Hinata lifted himself, previously half way-Where he usually slammed down- and lifted himself until just the tip was inside. Curling his fingers into Aone’s chest, smiling softly as his hands were encased in the others, Hinata slammed down and let out a cry of pleasure.

His small body shook, like he had just gotten struck with lightning. Aone tugged his bottom lip between his teeth, not only did he look so good, head lulled back and his eyes closed, but Hinata clamped around him rather harshly, almost a suffocating heat.

“A-Are you okay?..” Aone’s voice was low, a near whisper, the ringing in Hinata’s ears had calmed down just enough for him to hear it.

A wide smile broke out across the boy’s face, tilting his head forward again he stared down at his lover, fondness covering his features and lacing itself through big brown eyes.

“Of course.. Don’t worry about it, kay?” Leaning down to press a reassuring kiss to Aone’s lips Hinata hummed, pausing this time to press a gentle peck to the others nose.

He didn’t stop there, it was barely enough, while it felt amazingly good- And a little painful- Hinata always wanted more. More of this, more of that, more of Aone.

Letting out a low moan Hinata raised himself again, half way up before he slammed back down, a smaller rattle coursing through his veins as the ginger slowly got into his rhythm, bouncing up and down on Aone’s cock as moans, and whimpers left his mouth. His lover’s name soon to follow.

“Ahhh~ Aone! So good..” Hinata breathed out, opening his eyes just enough to see his boyfriend’s pleased expression, the reddening lip trapped between his teeth again, as his eyes glazed over in pleasure.

Hinata loved seeing him like this, probably just as much as Aone liked seeing him like this. Wasn’t it proper to want to see your partner in some form of pleasure? Hinata didn’t regret a thing. Though, he was sure he would the next day when practice rolled around. But then again, it would be all the more worth it.

Hinata loved the fullness, the way the cock inside of him twitched, they way Aone subtly tried to snap his hips up on occasion to match Hinata’s decline as he sunk down again. It didn’t go unnoticed, while he was sure it was probably unintentional there was always that part of him that wanted to tell Aone he could have his way.

Aone was always afraid he would lose control, and end up hurting Hinata far worse than just a simple ache. The boy practically begged him for weeks about why he didn’t want to touch him in those ways, Hinata was just simply thinking Aone wasn’t interested in that, or didn’t find him appealing in that way. So for those weeks Hinata did his best to try to be as ‘Sexy’ as possible.

In the end, Aone end up getting close to the deed with the boy before pausing, and refusing to go further until they came to this middle ground. The middle ground of Hinata riding him.

The feeling of wanting to pound his boyfriend into the mattress dulled at times, but sometimes, when he was just being a pain that day. Flirting on and off and trying to tease Aone, he really wanted to shove him up against the wall, or take him home and just.. Have his way.

But Aone could never forgive himself if he hurt his lover that badly.

“C-Close..” Aone whimpered out, fisting the sheets by his sides tightly, so tight his knuckles turned white, Hinata continued to slam down, his tight heat practically numbing the male at this point. Suffocating, intoxicating, a fire burned low in the boy’s stomach as his lifts became sloppier, drool peeking from the corner of his mouth as he whimpered out choked version of his boyfriend’s name.

“A-Aone… Aooonee! Ahh so good!” They were almost like cries, cries of pleasure, the male thought every time that he could see tears pricking at the corner of the boy’s eyes, and he always hoped it was from pleasure. Rather than pain.

Hinata slammed down for one last time, throwing his head back with a cry of pleasure as he moaned out his lover’s name, the tightness, getting even tighter if possible sent Aone over the edge as Hinata squeezed his cock. His release making Hinata feel even more full as he hummed lowly at the familiar warmth spreading through his body.

Falling against the others chest Hinata panted, whining lowly at the wet release between them, trying desperately to collect himself as Aone wrapped his arms around the spent boy, nose nuzzling into his hair.

“Are you okay?” Aone muttered into sweaty, orange locks as he felt Hinata smile against his chest. The head full of hair shifting so the boy’s chin rested on his chest instead of his cheek.

“Perfect~”

~Till Next Time~


End file.
